The List
"WARNING: The stories potrayed in this show are based on real deaths and are extremely graphic." "Names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased." "Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depictied." "YOU WILL DIE!" The "1000 Ways to Die" Segment List 1. Ichiboned (aka Love at First Strike) 14. Harry He-Done-Y(aka Harry Hou-Dunnit) 24. She-Manned (aka Wet & Dry) 47. Re-Coiled 47 (Repeat). Sumowed (aka Sumo You Didn't) 55. Cardiac A-Breast (aka Zapped Rack) 61. Furdered (aka Pitfall) 63. Falling Down on the Job (aka Destruction Worker) 64. Habeas Corpse (aka Drop Dead Attorney) 65. Somewhere Over the Railing (aka Bagged) 66. Guitar Zeros 72. Bowed Out 73. Vertigo, Going, Gone (aka Allergy Treason) 76. Crash-endo 77. Red, White and Blew 78. Text Dead 79. Shoots & Ladders (aka See You Ladder) 80. Caved In (aka Neander-Fall) 85. Doggie Style (aka Eat and Run) 86. Bush Whacked 2: South of the Border (aka Fire Stuck) 87. Boys 2 Dead 88. Pussy Whipped (aka Cat-astrophie) 89. Greased is the Word 90. Piss Offed (aka Whiz Bang) 91. De-Coffinated 92. Fang Banged 94. Pop and Lox (aka Ache Dancer) 95. Frequent Dier (aka Mile Die Club) 96. Poi Vey 97. Oprah Winfried (aka Stalk Show) 98. Huffington Toast 99. Tunnel Vision (aka Door to Nowhere) 101. Weenie Roast 102. Dead Weight 103. Work of Fart (aka Farted Out) 105. French Fried 105 (Repeat). Backseat Die-er (aka Paddle Me) 106. Super Zero 107. Cop Out (aka High Authority) 108. Exaust-Dead 109. Heart Beatdown (aka Shocking Behavior) 110. Blades of Gory 111. Back Broke Mountain 112. Fur Burger 113. Tanks for Nothing 114. Vegged Out (aka Vegetable Strikes) 115. Lady & The Trampled (aka Lady 'n' The Trampled) 116. Shanks for the Memories 117. Gut Busted 118. Blown Job (aka Caffeine of Consequence) 119. Tube Snaked (aka Pipe Snake) 120. Grateful Bed (aka Music Jammed) 121. Hertz So Good (aka Transformed Attraction) 122. Balloon-A-Tic (aka Clown-i-lingus) 123. Tali-Bombed (aka Time's Up!) 124. Bibli-killed (aka E-I-E-I-OUCH!) 125. Love Bugged 126. Game Stopped (aka Game Over) 127. Ji-Had It Coming (aka Terrorist Wedding) 128. TK Uh-O (aka Bantamweight Boxed-Out) 129. Lawn of the Dead (aka Death By '70s) 130. Deaf Jammed (aka Wind-Owned) 132. Cast Offed (aka Boned Redneck) 134. Ghost Busted (aka Haunted Hoax) 135. Waste-Dead (aka Plank Spanked) 140. Bitch Zapped (aka Wild Wife) 141. Fat Man in a Little Swing (aka Heavyweight Havoc) 142. Snake Du Jour 143. Bad Laps (aka Final Heat) 144. Cross Bown'd (aka Mega-Lo-Millionaire) 145. Mary-nated (aka The Mary Mallon Story) 146. Belly'd Up 147. Splat-Formed (aka Dead as Disco) 149. Dill D'oh! (aka Quite the Pickle) 150. Coffin Nailed 151. Crack Piped (aka Tube Much Pressure) 152. Photo-Dead-Ick (aka Painted Love) 153. Rife-Ill (aka Tali-Banned) 156. Hard Balled (aka Jock Shocked) 157. Hydro-Co-Done 158. Myth Busted (aka Tranq-Spanked) 159. Death of Sum Young Guy (aka All He Could Eat) 160. Tread Marked (aka Tire Straits) 161. Pain Saw (aka Unchained Malady) 163. Drivers Dead 168. Written Offed 169. Chess Pain (aka End Game) 171. Nite Capped (aka Gunfire from the Sky) 172. Dead-dy Dearest (aka Point Blank) 173. Leave it to Seizure (aka Great Seizure's Ghost) 174. Dog Dead Afternoon (aka Three Dog Night) 176. Tree Mugger 177. Jack 'n' Croaked (aka The Jack Daniel Story) 178. Dead Fella (aka Rico-Chet) 179. Pam Caked! (aka Jeer Bleeder) 180. Suck & Blown (aka Suck 'N' Blow Attack) 181. Pris-un-done (aka Prison Break) 182. Homie Invasion/Homie's Dead (aka Homie Invade-Dead) 183. Namas-Dead (aka Stench of Death) 184. WW1 And Done (aka D'oh Boy) 185. Info-Pain-Ment (aka Boo-Flex) 186. Die-Agra (aka Too Much Medication) 187. Eye So Horny (aka Manse-Meat) 188. Nun F***ed (aka Bum Chucks) 189. Poly-Ass-Turd (aka You're Fired) 190. Handi-Crapped (aka Getting the Shaft) 191. Rhymes With "Rich" (aka Evil Exercise) 193. Art Attack (aka Scrap-Nel) 194. Poker Face 196. Radium Girls 197. Dead Eye 198. Samurai Death Squad 199. Me So Hornet (aka Hornet Venom Attack) 201. Blown Job (aka Coulrophobic Clown) 202. Reef Stew (aka Danger Island) 203. Hillary Snuffed (aka The Last Straw) 204. Cream-ated (aka Cow-Punked) 205. Flame Retard-Ant (aka Stop, Drop And Die) 206. Dip N' Die (aka Tongue in Cheek) 207. Glow Job (aka Glow Schmoe) 208. Semi-cide 209. Par for the Corpse (aka Skin Game) 210. Pissed Off (aka Not So Happy Lad) 211. Dead Mime ☺ (aka Never Mime About it) 212. Handi-Crapped (aka Hanicappable Surfin') 213. Crappy Ending (aka Happily Never After) 213 (Repeat). Ass-Hoppered (aka Bake Out) 215. Spit-Ill (aka Sloppy Seconds) 216. Out to Launch (aka Merry Go-Wrong) 217. Suck Her Punched 218. Samu-Fry 219. Chairway to Heaven (aka Ouch Potato) 220. Scratch n' Snuffed (aka Buggered) 221. Rebel Without a Pulse 222. Car Jacked 223. Offed the Hook (aka Meathead, Meet Hook) 224. Snakey Breaky Neck 225. Xmas-turbator (aka Wreck the Halls) 226. Gasketballed 227. Ruffed Up (aka Doggone Dangerous) 228. Die Jump (aka Track and Heel) 229. Succu Offed (aka Cursed Cacti) 230. Trailer Trashed 231. Asphyxi-Asian (aka Afrigat-D'oh) 232. Nine Inch Nailed (aka R & RIP) 233. Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow (aka Snake-Chug) 234. ReToaded (aka Poison Frog Attack) 235. Wrin-Killed (aka The Brave Old Granny) 236. Screwged (aka A Christmas KO'd) 237. Him-Paled (aka Rubbed Out) 238. Washed and Fried (aka Scar Wash) 239. Crib Your Enthusiasm (aka Baby Boom) 240. Miner Injuries 241. Hose Whipped (aka Hosed) 242. Slippery When Dead (aka Sleeper-y Hold) 243. Clay Achin' 244. Chain On You (aka Dirt-y Biker) 245. Rocky Roadkill (aka Ice Fiend Man) 246. Par-Gore 246 (Repeat). White Wetting (aka Flay-Ote) 247. Eye-Sick-Kill (aka Silent Night, Deadly Night) 248. F.U.V'd (aka Bicycle Berserker) 249. Kill Bill & Billie (aka Honeymoon Killers) 250. Mastur-Bitten (aka Black Light Scorpions) 252. Well Chung (aka Wang Bang) 253. War-Done (aka Wacky Warden) 254. Booby-Zapped (aka Booby Trapped) 255. The Depart-Dead (aka Gangsta Trapped) 257. Pimp My Death (aka Curtain Call Girl) 258. Less Is Mormon (aka Whip Trap) 259. De-Throned (aka Bowel-ed Over) 260. Down With The Clown (aka Insane Clown Posse) 261. Gum's the Word 263. Killer Tan (aka Jersey Score) 264. Crate and Buried (aka Air Maul) 265. This Bird Has Flu (aka A Bird In The Pants) 267. Hummus Among Us (aka Gas Attack) 268. Orspasm (aka Cluster Victimized) 269. Window Pained 270. Contact Die (aka Blinded Me With Science) 271. Raider of the Lost Narc (aka Achin' Ambulance) 272. Velvet Dope (aka Dead Carpet) 273. As-Capped (aka Killjoy) 274. Squirrelled Away (aka When Animals At-taxidermy) 275. Any Given Gunday (aka One in the Oven) 276. Die-Arrhea (aka Die-fecta) 277. You're So Vein (aka Lethal Injecti-cide) 278. Gas Holed (aka Fireball Gas Blast) 279. Hole N' Done (aka Foreskins) 280. Dead-Necked (aka Scold Maid) 281. Who Ded? (aka Sore Looters) 282. Potty Mouth (aka Dirt Eater) 283. Deadliest Catch (aka Electrocuted Fisherman) 284. Hang Dunked 284 (Repeat). Mail Order Fried (aka Shock and Awww) 288. Chippin' Dale 290. De-Faced (aka Snow No) 293. Freeze Died 293 (Repeat). Frost-Dead (aka Frozen Attack) 294. You've got Dead Male (aka Face Plant) 295. Cat Fight On A Hot Tin Hood (aka Parking Fighters) 296. Tipping Point (aka Gratuity Violence) 297. A Turn for the Purse (aka Invasion of the Purse Snatcher) 298. Sign Offed (aka Spin Head) 299. Fansicle (aka Imbecile on Ice) 300. Bad Hair Day 301. Sucked Offed (aka Son of a Leech) 302. Funny Boned (aka Good to the Last Laugh) 303. Road Killed 304. Radioactivate-Dead (aka Red Scare) 305. Moving Violation (aka The Long Haul) 306. Big Boned (aka Crushed by the Competition) 307. Rocked Out (aka Between a Rock and a Dead Place) 309. Jablowni (aka Rafted) 310. Cult Evaded 311. Texas Fold 'Em 312. Re-Formed 314. Dung For (aka Sh*t Happens in the previews; Done For) 315. Little Chop Of Horrors (aka Chop Shop of Horrors) 316. Butt F***ed (aka Man on Fire) 317. SP-Effed (aka Blistering Vice) 318. Dia De Los Morons (aka Night of the Living Deadbeat) 319. Domin-a-Dead (aka Rubbered Out) 320. OMG! SUV! R.I.P. (aka Squeeze Play) 321. Bad Assid (aka Belly Flip-flop) 322. The Chokes On You (aka Harmoni-Can't) 323. Vom-Ate-Dead (aka Chunka Chunka Burnin' Love) 324. Bats All Folks (aka Gone Batty!) 325. Who Fart-Dead? (aka Hot Boxed) 325 (Repeat). Kitchen Sunk (aka Bearded) 326. Smother-in-Law (aka Monster-in-Law Knows Worst) 327. i-Boned (aka Battery Dead) 328. Treadkill (aka Treadmill Accident) 329. Muffed Dive (aka High Die) 330. Fecal Attraction (aka Toilet Victimized) 330 (Repeat). Paper Or Spastic (aka Green Grosser) 331. Wet Dream (aka Bed-Wetting) 332. Little Person, Big Death 333. Booty Trapped (aka Quaking Money Victimized) 334. U.P.F'D (aka Anthrax Attack) 336. The Day The Magic Died (aka Death Spell) 337. Mine Over Splatter 342. Die-Brator (aka Pink Tingler) 343. Smoked (aka Up in Smoked) 345. Bush Whacked (aka Non-Survival of the Fittest) 346. Extinguished (aka Dodgeball Extinguished) 347. Re-Tired (aka Tire Blast) 348. My Big Fat Greek Death (aka Brass Bulls) 349. Electro-Cutie (aka X-Mess Carol) 350. Harmored Car(aka Heavily Armed) 351. Pulled Pork (aka Pigging Out) 354. Blood Bath & Beyond 355. Anger Damagement (aka TerrorVision) 355 (Repeat). Bowled Over (aka Exploding Bowling Ball) 358. Teri-Yucky (aka Burning Japanese) 360. Keester Sunday (aka Keester-Concealed) 365. Kung Pao Pow!!! (aka Exploding Wang) 366. Strang-Girled (aka Necks Victim) 368. Cloudy with a Chance of Pain (aka Rock Bottom) 370. Drone Boned (aka Predator Drone Attack) 371. Hacked Off (aka Hack Attack) 372. Meat Your Maker (aka Hooked On A Feeling) 374. Dead Kacynski (aka Dead Battery) 378. Bird Brained (aka One Flew Over the Bachelorette) 385. Sh*t Faced (aka Alcohol Victimized) 389. Jelly Belly-ed (aka Swallow Wallows) 393. Deep Sleep (Walk) (aka Grim Sleeper) 396. Onesie & Donesie (aka In Fail Mercial) 397. Bucky Boned (aka Magnetic Mayhem) 398. Vuvu...Whatever, He's Dead (aka Vuvuzelized) 399. Lac-Toasted (aka Bobby Slammed) 400. Fat-ality (aka Fatty Splatty) 401. Abracadaver (aka Magic Bullet) 402. Miss-ur Head (aka Off With His Head) 403. Heart On 404. Straight To DVDead (aka Duel Personalities) 405. Chemi-Killed (aka Down the Drain) 406. Weld Done (aka All's Hell That Ends Weld) 407. Grilled (aka Bring-Bring) 408. Ring-A-Ding Dead (aka One Ring To Kill Them All) 411. North by Northwasted (aka North By Northwaste) 412. Em-Bear-Assed (aka Un-BEAR-ably Attack) 412 (Repeat). ReTired (aka Old Man ReTired) 412 (Repeat). S**t Canned (aka Canned Trashed) 412 (Repeat). Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow (aka Rug Munched) 412 (Repeat). Lesboned (aka Lazy Laundromat) 412 (Repeat). Goon Interrupted (aka Chutes and Splatters) 412 (Repeat). Gang Banged (aka Dead Bang) 413. Just Plane Dead 414. Hydrau-licked (aka Hubcapped) 415. Bed Buggered (aka Jerked Off) 416. Trucked Up 417. DestRoid 418. Easy Slider 419. Skid Marked (aka Ghost Rider) 420. Die-Rect TV (aka Flashbite) 422. Constriction Accident 425. Ten-Ass Anyone? (aka US Wide Open) 427. Six Feet Plunder (aka Grave Danger) 428. Doggie Styled (aka Dynamite Dog) 429. Weed Whacked (aka Whacked) 431. Rubbed Out (aka Alcohol Bath) 432. Coming & Going (aka Good Vibrations) 435. Coffin to Death (aka Holy Diver) 438. Tongue Died (aka Metalhead) 439. Chain Gang Banged (aka Towed Away) 440. Tea Bagged (aka Speaker Trouble) 441. Snakenstein (aka One Deadly Bite) 443. Blogged Artery (aka Kiss Of Death) 444. Deadliest Munch 444 (Repeat). Jaw Boned (aka Chew Bomber) 445. Apocalypse Harley (aka Apocalypse Charlie) 446. Kara-Chokey (aka Inside Choke) 447. Water Logged 448. Homie-Cide (aka Drive-By Corpsing) 449. Another Up The Butt Story (aka Buzz-Ted) 450. That's A Morte! (aka Lust Poisoning) 451. Ass Phyxiated (aka Plumper Helper) 452. 'Dis Still Killed 'Em (aka Full Proof) 453. Cat Got Your Life (aka Too Fur Gone) 457. Blend-Dead (aka Ratted Out) 458. Lost In Transfusion (aka Cold Blooded) 459. Smoke Stalked 460. Blast Call (aka Halfs All Folks) 462. Tow F.U. (aka Tow Schmuck) 463. Smoke A Doped 465. Guns N' Noses (aka Blood Diamonds) 468. Died Zilla (aka One Wedding and a Funeral) 477. Mexi-Can't (aka Jailbroke) 478. Board Stiff (aka Tony Hack) 479. Fore Head 485. M-R-Ouch! (aka Nurse Case Scenario) 487. E-I-E-I-Oww! (aka In Farm's Way) 496. Recep-Shunned (aka Wedding Swinger) 497. Ball Sacked (aka Sports Nut) 498. Choke-A-Lot 499. Pained Gun 500. Ich Bin Ein Stoner (aka Witch Hunt) 501. Hats All Folks! (aka Mad Hatter) 502. Gas-Hole (aka Confusing Beverages) 503. Implo-dead (aka Smacked Down) 504. Wel-Dead 505. Vermin-ated (aka Mort's Bad Day 506. Die-Drant 507. Golden Die-Angle (aka Four By Gore) 508. Toe Jammed 509. Pebble Bitched (aka Pit-y Party) 510. Kill Basa 512. Chef Boy-R-Dead (aka Et Tu Fay) 513. Hot Shot Part D'uh! (aka Ultimate Energy Drink) 514. Heim-Licked (aka Boot Camp) 515. Vike-O-Done 517. Tongue Tied 518. Jake N' Baked 519. I Spy A Dead Guy (aka In-Sin-Erator) 520. Branched Out (aka Uzi-Daisy) 521. Toilet Rolled 522. Signed Out (aka Long Day's Gurney) 523. Jersey Gore (aka Clean Sweep) 528. D. U. Die 529. Hydrate-Dead (aka Chug A Lug) 534. Chucked Up 539. Micro-Whacked (aka Micro-Waxed) 540. Beer Bashed 548. Therm-Assed (aka The Big Swig) 553. Butt Plugged (aka Plugged Up) 554. Dead Fixe (aka Critical Condition) 555. Double-O-Severed (aka I Spy A Spy's Eye) 556. Her Own Damn Fault!!! (aka Game, Set, Splat!) 557. D-Parted (aka Blade Sunner) 559. Mile Die Club (aka Atmos-phyxiation) 571. Polly Want To Crack Your Spine? (aka House Pest) 578. Corset Killed Him (aka Of Corset Kills) 590. UninTented 591. Trip to the Maul (aka Love Is Blind) 592. Descent Of A Woman (aka Mirror Mirror) 593. Cham-Pained (aka Champagne Toast) 594. Odds Are You're Dead (aka Morning Shift) 595. Wedding Crasher (aka Wacky Wedding) 596. Sky Scraped (aka High-Rising Sky) 597. Tapped Out (aka Rasslers) (OS) 599. Mercury in Uranus (aka Thermometers of Terror) 606. Wet Dream 608. Catch and Decease (aka No Candiru) 610. Deep Fried (aka Acid Bath) 611. Boris Bititoff (aka Raccoon Rage) 612. Gone Green (aka Pretty Poison Dress) 613. Vat's All Folks (aka Graveyard Shift) 614. Dead On Arrival (aka Acid Washed) 615. Macdeath (aka Peter Pan-Caked) 616. Cock-A-Doodle-Die (aka Razored Rooster) 617. USSR-Dead (aka Fools Russian) 618. DWI: Dying While Intoxicated (aka Mow-ing Violation) 619. Sudden Death (aka Last Call) 620. Mudder Sucked (aka Mudsport) 621. Spyanide 622. Brain Worms 623. Eye Swallow (aka Socket to Me) 625. Midnight Choker 629. Sex Ray (aka X-Ray Attack) 630. Ex'd Ex (aka Haunted Prey Ride) 631. Sun Burnt (aka Laser's Edge) 634. Shop 'Till You Drown (aka Drown And Out) 638. Oz Holed (aka Oz Gone Wild) 640. Tumble Die 642. Bull-Heavia (aka Bleader) 644. Teller She's Dead (aka Violent Alarm) 645. Amish-Tinguished (aka Jebe-Die-Ah) 646. Scarf-Face (aka Skinny Boned) 652. Botoxicated 655. Two Stoopid (aka Double Death) 656. Phlegm Phatale (aka Neti Say Goodbye) 657. Dead Heat (aka Asthmatic Spices) 661. No Fun-Gus (aka Mushroom Capped) 662. Phone Boned (aka Phone Possession) 671. Boobicide (aka Racked) 672. Erecto-Phobia (aka Peter Pork-Her) 673. R.I.P.-PED (aka Juiced) 674. Killdo (aka Cursed Carrot) 677. Boweled Out (aka Swing Away) 678. Ariva-Deadci (aka Crying Over Spilled Guts) 679. Which Bitch is Witch? (aka World of Witchcraft) 680. Pretty Fly for a Dead Guy (aka Lord of the Flies) 689. Wine And Die (aka Dyin' Wine) 692. Gone Fission (aka WWM'D) 700. This Just In... My Chest (aka Breaking News) 701. Steward-Death (aka Unfriendly Skies) 704. Cruci-Fried (aka Seeing The Light) 710. Tanked Girl 711. Spastic Surgery (aka Bor D'oh) 712. Rub-A-Dubbed Out 713. Dive Bombed 714. Forked-Up (aka Tightrope the Torso) 715. Withdrawn (aka Lock and Exp-Load) 723. Bot-ily Harm (aka Mod Man) 726. Dough!!! (aka Cinnamon And Spice) 730. Colon-Gross-Opy (aka Colon Gross) 734. Die It (aka Scam-tastic Voyage) 742. Hammer Head (aka Hammertime) 744. Master E-Raced (aka Dishonorable Discharge) 745. Half-Offed (aka Taxi-Scab) 746. Pornicated (aka Hoard Knock Life) 753. Thanks A-Clot (aka Dr. Doctor) 754. Hi-Jack Offed (aka Balloon Blowout) 755. Mary Lou Rectum (aka Lady and the Trampoline) 756. Bank Ruptured 769. Bush Defeated (aka Wax On, Wax Off) 770. Face Offed 771. Caught In A Lye (aka Mud Fried) 779. Eel Effects 780. Critter In The S****er (aka Ferret In The Hole) 785. My Chemical Romance (aka Trashed) 786. Curl Up and Die (aka Hair Die) 794. African't (aka Sorry Safari) 802. Gooed Riddance (aka Gag Reflex) 803. Bomb-Bino 804. Fire In The Hole 817. Ball 'N Pain 818. Frightmare (aka A Nightmare on SUNDS Street) 819. Sneeze Bag (aka 15 Minutes of Shame) 820. Suffer-Cated (aka Cheating Edge) 826. Gory Holed (aka Let's Bounce) 830. Ass-Plosion (aka Strongman's Sad Day) 832. Lesbocution 856. Shafted 869. Back Stabbed (aka Blood Eagle) 870. Fatally Gourd (aka Pumpkin Die) 873. Bad Max (aka Sucked Off) 874. Dyin' Maiden (aka Iron Maid) 877. Caulk Blocked (aka Ass Full Of Caulk) 881. Slayer Cake (aka Heart Baker) 888. Ex-Squeezed (aka Scavenger's Daughter) 889. Fiddle Licked (aka A Violin of Violence) 892. Gorgeous Gorge (aka Too Much Junk Food) 894. Scam Eye Am (Dead) (aka Killer Scam) 895. Pop Goes The Cholo (aka Sin-Tu bated) 897. American Died'Ol (aka Pariah Carey) 899. Batter Upped (aka Fried D'oh) 911. Penis de Milo (aka Sculpt-A-Death) 913. Dead Meat-Eorite (aka Meteorite Strikes) 914. Lazy Bumday (aka Dirty Rotting Scoundrel) 915. Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off (aka Water-Waxed) 917. Chicken Boned (aka Chicken Brittle) 919. Inquisi-Torn 929. Turtle Waxed (aka Turtle Shelled) 930. Injecti-cide (aka Filler' Up) 937. Tone Death (aka Over-I-Dose) 948. Titty Titty Bang Bang (aka Bad Explosions) 950. No Guts... All Gory (aka Knife Surprise) 952. Dumbrella 957. Drunk Die-er (aka Early Harvest) 959. Tenta-killed (aka Eaten Alive) 963. Fin-ished 965. Bull-Shido (aka Urning Japanese) 985. A Chainus Runs Through It (aka Shredded Zeke) 992. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (aka Laid to Rest) 1000. Premature Endings (aka Long Goodbye) Upcoming Segments *Loan Sharper (aka Killer Sharper) *Chinese Fryin' Maiden (aka Cryin' Maiden) *Brian McGory (aka Heads In Deads) *Barbed Whine (aka Wire Doing This?) *Thomas The Pain Engine (aka Railroad Revenge) *Half-Life (aka Dead Guy And The Half-Blood Rinse) *Wife + Knife = Life... Over (aka Knife Offed) *Deer Today, Gone Tommorow (aka Deer End) *Dino-Sore (aka Dinosaur Domination) *Out Of Light, Out Of Life (aka Sep-puke-u) *Coffin too much (aka Coff Coff) *Rod-Way (aka Oh My Rod) *Rodrick the Redneck (aka Curse of Cologne) *Saw it coming (aka Breaking The Saw) *Critic Under Seizure (aka Crazy Critic) *O-Limp-Ics (aka Obscure Olympics) *Hook Off (aka All Hooked Up) *Disney-Banned (aka Abusement Park) *Ban-anana (aka Grocery Gross) *E-Zap-Orated (aka Doing It The Deadly Ray) *Gang-am Styled *Drugster at the Dumpster (aka Gangster in the Dumpster) *One Dollar Pill (aka Drug's The Word) *Dancin' with a Dunce (aka Dance Domination) Visit the "1000 Ways to Die" website at www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 18:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Death Segment List Category:Way to die